The trend toward conservation practices in agriculture has led to the utilization of no-till and conservation tillage tools. Arranging a number of different soil working implements in sequence on a single frame is a popular expedient since the goal is always to do more with less input. One problem associated with multiple implements on a single frame is the difficulty of maintaining the frame level with respect to the ground. As the working depth of the various implements is varied, as demanded by varying soil conditions, the difficulty of keeping the frame level is increased.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved conservation tillage tool.